Drink with me
by MGO
Summary: A day before he starts his seventh year for the second time, Draco is out for a drink in the Broomsticks. When a very sexy witch invites him to have a drink with her, he never expects a night like the one she gave him. BE WARNED, LEMONS! DRAMIONE


_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. I enjoy playing with the character.**_

 _ **WARNING: SMUT, LEMONS, AND BASHING ...**_

* * *

 **Dance with me.**

Draco settled down in a boot in the far end of the Three Broomsticks. It had been a while since he had been to the pub. It was like coming home, it felt good to be there. Just like his return to Hogwarts. The castle was home as well. A safe haven.

He had returned a day early to see how his godfather was recovering. Severus had somehow managed to survive the attack by Nagini but hadn't yet been able to do anything else then reading and a little bit of walking.

Granger had saved him from the shack immediately after the battle. The bloody know-it-all had managed to give Severus the antidote and move him to the infirmary. She refused to give more information but Draco had to admit that he was very thankful for her actions.

Tomorrow he would start his last year at Hogwarts to get his NEWTS done. The headmistress had offered all those who had been in their seventh year during the war a chance to redo the courses and sit for their finals. Draco knew that only a handful of students from his year would return. Not many wanted to return due to bad memories and others were lucky enough to have jobs already secured. He expected only six or seven students to return.

He blessed his lucky stars that Potter and Weasley wouldn't be there. That would have spoiled his return to Hogwarts. Those two arrogant gits had taken up jobs at the ministry immediately after the war. Spoiled heroes they had become over the last few months.

He just took a sip of his hot cacao with a shot of Fire-whiskey when the door opened and a young woman walked in. It took him a second to recognize her but when he did he sputtered and coughed loudly. The hot drink came out of his nose due to his choking.

"What the fuck!" He sputtered.

The young woman who walked in was none other then Hermione Granger. Not that many would recognize her right now but as her childhood bully he had no issues recognizing her. She looked so very different from the bookish muggle born he had seen months ago.

Hermione Granger had all but disappeared out of the magical world immediately after the battle. Nobody had really seen her for the last four months. Some times she would show up at the ministry, looking all prim and proper for her talk with the minister and sometimes she could be seen in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. But unlike her two best friends she didn't go out being the great war hero. Nobody saw her at parties or rallies. Even the most cunning journalist couldn't seem to find her.

Now she walked into the Broomsticks looking absolutely stunning.

No, Draco wasn't afraid to admit that this version of Hermione Granger was drool worthy. Her wild hair had changed into barely tamed sexy curls. Her round childish face had transformed in an aristocratic face with red full lips and bright brown eyes. It was covered with make-up that made her look even more beautiful and a little dark.

The way she dressed was different as well. The Hermione he knew dressed in dark stockings, longer skirts and oversized jumpers. This new Hermione was wearing the latest fashion you could buy in the wizarding world, yet adapted in a way only a muggle-born could. Her dress reached above her knees and showed quite a bit of cleavage. Her robes weren't bulky but tailor made and very well fitting. Who knew that the residence bookworm had curves.

If the whole new look wasn't enough to get his blood flowing south it were her long legs covered in green leather boots with high heels. Or the blonde high-lights that ran through her brown hair. Or maybe those red sultry lips that were drawn in a sneer.

"Wow." He sighed. This was something to get used too. He bet that she was going to Hogwarts tomorrow as well. Sexy or not, Hermione Granger wouldn't want to miss a chance to study.

To his surprise she looked up at him and smiled a little. Before he could smile or sneer back at her she made her way over to his boot.

"Hello Draco. Good to see you here." She said softly and sat down across from him.

He didn't fail to notice that for the first time ever she greeted him with his first name. Not to be rude he greeted back similarly.

"Good evening, Hermione Granger." He said. "It's nice to see you back in the wizarding world."

"I've never been away. I just didn't want the attention Ron and Harry seem to enjoy." She said with clear disdain for her two friends in her voice. Draco sure as hell didn't miss the disgusted look on her face when she talked about the two idiots.

"Could have fooled me. Even the best reporters couldn't find you." Draco commented.

Before Hermione could reply madam Rosemerta came in to get their order.

"I want a bottle of fire-whiskey and two shot glasses. And I need something to eat, surprise me." Hermione ordered. Draco was amazed by the authority and power she seem to radiate. "Do you want something to eat, Draco?"

"I'll take the same as Hermione." Draco said without thinking. He was too lost in this Hermione to get his thoughts properly organized.

Madam Rosemerta nodded and left to return a few seconds later with a bottle of her best fire-whiskey, two glasses and a can of water. Hermione poured the whiskey and handed Draco a one glass.

"Drink with me, Draco." She said and raised her glass.

"To what?"

"To finishing school and a new future." She said.

"Alright." He said with a shrug.

Hermione emptied her glass in one go and poured herself another one.

"And I'm not hiding." Hermione told him. "Immediately after the battle I spend a whole week helping Madam Pomfrey to save your godfather. After that I went to search for my parents. Before the war I send them to Australia with their memories of me obliviated. After I found them and restored the memory. It turned to be a nasty surprise which I have spend dealing with for the last three months." Hermione stated. "I was lucky to have time to get to the ministry a few times to arrange my schooling."

Draco looked at her to see if she was lying but she seemed to be honest.

"How have you been after your trial?" She asked after another shot.

"Busy but good." Draco answered and helped himself to another shot. "My father made quite the mess of our family business and with my mother under house-arrest I have been working on getting the whole thing sorted out. With the dark tosser gone life in general is a lot better."

"That is quite the understatement." Hermione chuckled.

Rosemerta came by with two plates of home-made stew and slices of bread.

"That smells good." Hermione sighed and took a few bites before turning towards Draco.

"So what was the nasty surprise?" Draco asked.

Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"When I restored my father's memory of me, he started to yell at me. Something about how he should have never taken me in and that I should leave before he would murder me with his own hands." Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That bastard deserved much more then whatever you suffered through." Hermione sighed. "Anyway, it turned out that my mother had a bit of an affair a few days before they got married. Apparently that affair was with a wizard. A very dark wizard."

"Who was it?"

"Rastaban Lestrange." Hermione muttered.

This was the second time this evening that Draco almost choked on a drink. Again he sputtered and coughed for a while. He blinked the tears out of his eyes before looking at Hermione in shock.

"How the fuck is that possible?" Draco asked her in shock.

"Don't ask me. All I know is that they met in a bar in London and had a great night together. Resulting in me. My stepfather only knows because my mom started to feel guilty and told him a few days after their wedding." Hermione sighed. "I spend the majority of the summer claiming everything that comes from the estate of the house of Lestrange and see if there was anything salvageable."

"And?"

"Not much. The names and the titles are useful. Kingsley is passing that through the wizengamot next week. Something about heirs that were underage during the war can claim back the estates under the condition that they are questioned under veritaserum and cleared of any criminal activity." Hermione said. "Besides that there were two houses that I have decided to keep and three vaults filled to the top with war spoils."

"So you have lived in Gringotts these last few months." Draco stated.

"Yes, I have been trying to return all the stolen goods and clear the name of Lestrange but it will take a while."

"I can imagine." Draco nodded. "Why the new look?" He suddenly asked.

"Why not?" Hermione shot back with a shrug. "I'm an adult now. I don't have to dress like Molly Weasley and I have enough money to spend a little on beautiful things."

"I never said you should dress like the hag." Draco said with a shudder. "Though, people would think you are hiding by changing your appearances."

"People are weird in this world." Hermione said. "Did you know that in the muggle world it is pretty normal to change your hair colour? It is also pretty normal to have a few different styles of clothing."

"I didn't know that. In our world your heritage and house decides your looks." Draco said.

"Like I said, weird. People like to change things every now and then."

Draco shook his head and continued to eat. Between him and Hermione the food disappeared quickly and the bottom of the bottle was quickly coming into view. Perhaps they should take it a tad slower with the booze. Though Hermione had other ideas. She signalled to madam Rosemerta to bring another bottle and some chocolate covered desert.

"I do like this new look, though." Hermione stated.

"I like it too." Draco said with a nod. "Even though it gave me a heart attack."

Hermione laughed loudly.

"Poor you." Hermione mocked.

"What did the Weasel said when he saw you leave like this?"

"Not that I care about his opinion but since I am the child of a dark wizard I could be dressed in red and gold and he still would throw insults at me." Hermione said with a sneer.

"He what?" Draco asked. "I thought you two were dating. Heck, the whole world thinks you are together."

"Were, is exactly the right term." Hermione stated. "After I told the fucking idiot about my heritage he all but cursed me out of the house. I haven't had contact with the Weasley's since. I see Harry sometimes but it is clear that he is thinking with his dick and not his brain."

"The little Weaslette?"

"Has him wrapped around her greedy fingers." Hermione stated.

"Ah."

They ate their desert in silence. Draco watched Hermione, as she seemed to enjoy her chocolate cake.

"Merlin, this is good." Hermione sighed. "I'm addicted to chocolate."

"I think that is a female thing. I haven't met a woman who isn't addicted to chocolate." Draco chuckled. He bend down and held up a bag. "My mother would murder me for not bringing home chocolate from Honeydukes."

"She never struck me as a woman with bad taste anyway." Hermione said and finished her cake.

"So why the drinking tonight?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged off her over-robes and sat back a little. Draco noticed that the dress she was wearing was green with hints of silver. It showed more cleavage then he first noticed. He couldn't help but feeling his blood running south again. This woman was so freaking sexy and to see her wear his favourite colours only aided to his lust.

"I had a fight with Harry and Molly." Hermione said. "I went over to the Burrow to pick up the last of my things there. I had left most of my things there before I went to Australia. Now that I have my own place I wanted to get everything sorted before starting with school. Going over there meant to face the whole lot of them. Harry kept nagging me about joining the ministry and Molly continued insulting me about the clothes I'm wearing. She seemed to think that if I dressed decently then Ron would have stayed with me."

"Well, we know the Weasel doesn't care about clothing. From what I have heard he has been found shagging Lavender Brown in the most public places. That is why I went looking for you in the first place." Draco said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know who are responsible for me not ending up in Azkaban. You and McGonagall gave the most convincing testimonies. Let's say I owe you big. So when I heard rumours about the Weasel shagging that slut I thought you two were still together and that he was cheating on you. I thought you should know what he was doing behind your back but I couldn't track you down. Even owls returned unopened."

Hermione regarded him and smiled kindly.

"That was very nice of you, Draco. Even if it failed it was still a nice thing to consider." Hermione said. "Anyway, I left the Burrow in anger and in need of a night out. It's too early to go clubbing so I came her for dinner and a drink. Do you want to come with me tonight?"

"To a club?"

"Yes, come dancing with me."

"Which club?"

"I normally go to the Hangman, it's a small club in magical Edinburgh but I know that there is a good club or two in Diagon Alley as well." Hermione said. "Which one do you like to go?"

"Snakepit is a good one. They have good music." Draco answered.

"Of course, could have guessed it myself." Hermione muttered. "If I can dance and get drunk then it doesn't matter, at least if you want to join me."

"I have nothing better to do." Draco said. "And dancing with you doesn't seem a bad idea to waste the night away."

Hermione smiled and got up. She opened her bag, rolled up her over-robes and dropped them inside. Draco couldn't help but feel impressed by the charm work on that bag. Especially when she pulled out a black with silver trench coat.

"One would think you were dressed for the only reason to turn me on." Draco muttered.

"Am I succeeding?" Hermione said with a sexy grin.

"Oh yes." Draco admitted.

Hermione smirked at him and started to move towards the door. Draco followed her before remembering that he had to pay.

"Don't bother, Draco, Rosie knows how to get her money from me. You pay at the club."

Draco nodded and followed this enigma that was Hermione Granger out of the door.

Draco led the way into the Snakepit. It was a dark club where mainly Slytherin housed people came to dance and party. Since the war everybody even a little associated to Slytherin or Death Eaters were shunned by the average witch or wizard. So naturally they looked for safe places to hang out and enjoy good company.

Draco glanced at Hermione. She walked into the club without hesitation, her head held up high and even a slytherin style sneer on her face. The bouncer glanced at them. At first he wanted to stop Hermione from entering but being met by a sneer from both he let them through.

Inside the club was already busy. A lot of people were dancing and drinking. Most dressed in dark clothes, mainly green and black. Hermione handed her coat to a house-elf without a frown or any indication that she disliked the fact that they employed house-elves.

Things had certainly changed.

They made their way to the bar where they found the bartender already waiting for their order.

"Welcome back, Lady Lestrange. How can I serve you?" The man asked and Draco looked up at her in shock.

"I'd like a cold glass of dark rum." Hermione said. "Draco?"

"A green snake."

The bartender nodded and left to get them the drinks.

"You have been here before?"

"A few times." Hermione admitted. "Though not many recognize me."

"No I can imagine. Going around as Lady Lestrange has shaken up something as well I imagine."

"It keeps me from having to punch annoying men in the face." Hermione said with a smirk.

Draco paid for their drinks and handed Hermione he rum. He was surprised by the fact that she seemed to drink quite a lot of strong alcohol. Not that she seemed to feel anything of it. That half a bottle of fire-whiskey disappeared without her even grimacing.

They moved to the edge of the dance floor. Draco recognized quite a few people there. He saw Blaise dancing with a blonde witch. Close by he saw some of his old friends dancing and chatting happily. It stung a little that they had chosen to out together without asking him along. Since the war things had changed. Theo, his only friend left hadn't been invited either. They were pariahs these days.

"Don't bother with them Draco. They aren't worth it." Hermione said and started to sway to the music.

"It still stings." Draco answered.

"I know it does but don't let them spoil an evening of dancing." Hermione said and pulled him onto the dance floor.

After a few songs and two more drinks Draco started to loose all his control. He felt Hermione move against him. Her hands roaming over his arms, chest and through his hair. His own hands weren't still either, they slowly moved around her body, touching anything that was safe to touch.

She felt so good in his hands, soft, womanly and powerful.

Their dance got even more heated when the deejay picked up the beat. Hermione smiled and turned her back to him. She started grind slowly against him. The music directed her movements. Slowly she leaned back, resting her head upon his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his head. From this position he could look down her dress and see the black lace edges of her bra.

"Fuck." He swore. Hermione giggled and turned her head so that she could look at him. Her red plump lips looked so edible. Her hands wrapped themselves in his hair and pulled him forward. Tasting her lips was like drinking the best elf-made wine. They were sweet, soft and there was a hint of spice.

Slowly he brushed her lips with his tongue. She opened her lips a little and met his tongue with her own. Draco was suddenly blown away by the intensity of the kiss and Hermione's taste. She taste like spice, cinnamon and cherries. It was all covered in the taste of rum, which only enhanced it.

It wasn't only her taste but also the way she drew him into the kiss. It started out slowly, sensual and with her movements of the dance she enchanted him. Step by step their kiss turned into one of the most sensual moments Draco had ever experienced.

After a while he needed air and pulled away. It was only then that he noticed his hands had moved to a spot just below her breasts and his thumbs were rubbing the underside. Hermione didn't seem to mind his boldness. In fact she seemed to enjoy his ministrations.

"You going by train tomorrow?" She asked suddenly.

"No, I was in Hogsmeade to avoid the train." He answered a little unsure where she was going with this question.

"I have a home in Hogmeade where I have a few bottles of very good rum and chocolate. You want to join me?"

He was sure she wasn't asking him to join her for a drink. The look in her eyes and the way she was attacking his neck with her teeth and tongue told him that there would be something else to do in her house. He wondered not for the first time, what had happened to the prim and proper Hermione Granger or Lestrange as she was called now.

"Are you sure?" He breathed.

She didn't answer, instead she ran one hand over his arousal. That was an answer enough for Draco. He pulled her face back towards him and kissed her deeply.

After just a few more minutes of dancing and kissing they made their way out. Hermione didn't let him go as they apparated to her home in Hogsmeade. They landed in a dark hall way and slowly made their way upstairs.

Halfway up the stairs Draco lost his shirt and Hermione her shoes. Once up, Hermione turned her back towards him.

"Unzip me, please."

Draco did as she asked and took the zipped down across her back. It revealed smooth pale skin with a few freckles. He trailed kisses down her spine. It made her shiver. He reached up to brush the straps of her shoulders. Her dress fell on the floor and revealing an amazing body dressed in black lace.

"Fuck." Draco hissed. His control had long been lost to her grinding and the alcohol.

He reached around and took hold of her breast. They fitted perfectly in his hands. Even though they were still covered in that sexy black lace he played with them. His fingers roughly pulled and kneading. His actions were rewarded with sexy moans escaping from the beautiful witch.

He moved one hand to her back and opened her bra. A few second later he turned her around and moved his mouth to her bare breasts. He couldn't help but think they were perfect. Just prefect. This witch was perfection.

"Fuck, Draco." Hermione moaned as he brushed his fingers over the last bit of satin that covered her body. It was already wet. He nearly yelped when he felt her hand opening his pants and rubbing his arousal. He wasn't used to witches willing to participate. His previous conquests had all just let him do all the work. Hermione seemed to like to join in the fun.

While he appreciated her actions it would cause him issues later on that would only be embarrassing.

"Easy there, sexy." He growled. Her hand didn't stop. In fact she was pushing him further by removing his boxers and wrap her hot hand around his shaft. "Mia." He growled. "You are breaking any control I have left."

"Then loose it." She whispered and kneeled down in front of him.

"Oh fuck." He moaned as her hot mouth covered him. The warm and wet was pushing him further and further. Buried deep in her mouth he wanted nothing more then release. Yet he didn't want to come too quickly. The night was still young and he wanted to come deep with in her.

Then she did something that brushed away the last of his rationality and control. One of her oh-so-sexy hands started to play with his balls,

"Fuck, Mia." He roared and stepped back. He pulled her up and pressed her against the wall. He grabbed her tiny wrists in his hands and with a flick of his wand they were attached against the wall above her head. His hand pulled on the scrap of fabric and ripped it off her body.

"Hey, I liked that set." Hermione protested.

"I'll buy you new ones." He groaned and lifted her up. Without hesitance she wrapped her long legs around him waist and pulled him in. He felt her warmth radiating and his cock brushing her wet folds. He gave her one last chance to refuse him but she licked her lips and moaned softly.

"Fuck me, Draco." She hissed. "Take me."

Her voice so sexy, so hypnotic, it just made him obey her command. Without second thought he pushed into her. Roughly, harsh and fast he took her. Her pleasured screams echoed around the room. He set a pace that he could only describe as wild and rough but she seemed to like it. The hard he took her, the louder she screamed in pleasure.

He leaned forward and took one of her tout nipples in his mouth and sucked on them.

"Fuck!" Hermione screamed. Her swearing and moaning became more explicit when he bit down on it, rolling her nipple between his teeth.

He felt himself almost reaching the edge of oblivion. While he greatly enjoyed this position he had something else in mind. The witch seemed to enjoy it rough and wild so he hoped she wouldn't protest too much. He released her hands and lifted her away from the wall.

With a loud moan he pulled out of her and lay her down on her bed.

"Turn around." He breathed. She did as he asked and turned onto her stomach. The sight of her, naked and submissive was maddening. Dear Merlin how he wanted to take her, make her his and fuck her brains out. Suddenly he realized that she was waiting for him to do just that.

He stepped forward and lifted her curvy bottom up. One hand steadied her hips and the other snaked it's way to her breast. He squeezed her nipple hard enough to make her jump and hiss in pain. Not waiting he slammed his cock inside her fucking tight pussy.

He took her, deeply and loudly, and Merlin, did they both enjoy it.

By the time he was sweaty and his muscles started to cramp he felt her tumble over the edge.

"Fuck! Draco!" She screamed his name as her walls constricted around him, milking him until he could no longer hold off. He groaned her name as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Out of breath, wet with sweat and smelling of sex they both tumbles onto the bed. Draco lay down behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and enjoyed the feeling of her skin against his.

Draco was about to say something to the witch when he noticed that she fell asleep in his arms. Smiling slightly he found that he wasn't even upset about the lack of communication between them. For her falling asleep like that meant that she trusted him. That was good enough for now.

He toyed with the idea of getting up and go back to the Broomsticks but he remembered that she specifically asked if he planned on traveling to Hogsmeade in the morning. He guessed that she had the idea for him to stay the night. Shrugging he turned of the light with a flick of his wrist and closed him eyes.

When Draco woke up the next morning it wasn't due to the sunlight that was coming through the curtains, nor was it due to an alarm spell, something he forgot to cast. No it was due to something hot and wet wrapped around his cock. For a second he thought that he was dreaming but when he felt a hand brush his balls his eyes snapped open.

Never in his life had he seen something so sexy and the few he had now.

Before him lay an ass with a spread out open and dripping wet pussy. Through her legs he could see her breast brushing along his stomach.

"Bloody hell." He whispered. His hand ran over the round ass and his fingers touched her folds. A moan thrilled around his cock. "Fuck." He hissed. Besides the moan Hermione didn't say anything but continued sucking and toying with him.

While he played with her folds and clit she brought him to a new high. It had him swearing and screaming loudly.

When he returned to earth she was laying next to him with a smirk that even his father found hard to do.

"Good morning." She said sultry.

"It certainly is." He breathed.

While he had just been on a high his cock was already getting hard again. He was a healthy young male and having such a sexy and willing witch laying naked next to him redirected any blood he could miss to the south.

"Shall I make yours as good as well?" He asked as he crawled on top of her.

"You can try."

He took up the challenge and fucked her thoroughly. He had her scream his name twice before he worked them to an earth shattering release.

"Fuck, Hermione." He breathed as they lay next to each other. "Had I known…"

"You what?"

"I would have told my father to stuck his believes where the sun doesn't shine and made you mine years ago. Weasley wouldn't have stood a chance." Draco said.

Hermione laughed at this and leaned over to kiss him.

"Perhaps, it's better like this. We are so more compatible now. I used to be the prude everybody thought I was."

"What changed?"

"A party in Romania with a handful of Dragon wranglers and a friend with benefits." Hermione said before getting up. "It's noon already, McGonagall expects us at the school before the train arrives."

Draco nodded and got up.

"Hermione?" He asked hesitant.

"Yes, Draco."

"I really enjoyed this all. I do not wan this to be an one time thing." He admitted.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"That is good because I'm not a fan of one time things either." Hermione said with a smirk. "Hogwarts has a lot of surfaces that need new memories. Good and happy memories."

Draco smiled at her and nodded. That sounded like a plan.

Just a week later the papers were shouting out bloody murder over the fact that the war heroine and Gryffindor princess was dating a former Death Eater and Slytherin Prince. Hermione cursed her way through the hate mail she received and quite literally through her ex-boyfriend who had come barging into the castle a day after the news broke.

McGonagall was less impressed with their behaviour but both students didn't seem to care. They spend their time shagging every surface that they could find, having long strolls around the lake and having drinks with Severus.

They managed to get their NEWTS without much trouble. The trouble came from getting caught shagging by heads, professors, prefects and even Molly Weasley once. Hermione all shrugged it off and ignored the accusations, the hate and the demands people were putting on her.

She and Draco had already decided that after getting their NEWT's they would travel around the world and build up a rare potions supply business. Nobody was going to stop them either.

In ten years they would be famous potioneers, have a loving family with blonde curly hair kids and a great life.

Nobody would have ever expected this when they thought back about the bushy hair bookworm and the slytherin heir that had a smirk down to an art.


End file.
